


Rumors

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Rumors

It was in middle school when Y/N had a crush on one of the famous students in their batch, who also happened to be her classmate and among those who only knew her by the name “Supplies”. Y/N would always be willing to reach out to “parasites” who had more than enough money to buy paper and pen but never brought even a piece of scratch with them. “Supplies”, or rather the punctual and never absent Y/N, was always there anyway; always handing out free papers from her pad paper and lending extra pens she purposely brought with her for those in need.

She was aware that some of her classmates were abusing her kindness, which others called stupidity, yet she continued doing it to be of help and to grab the only opportunity of interacting with her crush. But “Supplies” was later rumored as “Attention-seeker” that was coined by her crush himself when one of Y/N’s friends who also relied to her “accidentally” told the crush that Y/N was interested in him so she always provided him supplies.

After feeling betrayed of revealing her secret in an “indecent” way, Y/N stopped feeding the parasites. She also stopped telling secrets to friends including the secret hatred to her friend, and crush who, after a month, were rumored to be dating. Y/N later moved on from her hatred as she realized she was the only one affected (and it was even negatively), but continued to keep her thoughts, feelings, and papers to herself despite of having a few other not so close friends. She was more than relieved of being “no one” again the next year despite having almost the same people as classmates.

 

It was in high school when Y/N had a crush on another “no one” student in their batch, who also happened to be her classmate and probably among those who never knew her.

She was aware that he was not entirely “no one” like her, rather, he was avoided by most students because of the rumors about him being scary. Y/N could not see and could never understand how her classmates came up with that idea, for she thought that her crush looked kind and lonely. Sometimes they would greet each other with a very slight smile, yet she continued not talking to him to avoid being involved in another possible rumor.

Y/N usually sat at the back where the “scary” student happened to always sit as well. She knew that his name was Ivan Braginsky, but she did not realize he was a classmate since middle school, until that one day he seemed too hesitant to ask Y/N for a piece of paper.

He seemed a little flustered while searching inside his bag when Y/N looked at his direction, which meant just the seat beside her. He noticed that her attention was at him and reluctantly grabbed the opportunity to interact with his crush. “Oh, hi, Y/N! I think I forgot my notebook. Is it alright if I ask for a piece of paper from you? Do not worry, this is the first time this happens and I will not be like our classmates in middle school I wanted to drag around the corridors when they paid your kindness with stupid rumor.” Light pink colored his cheeks as he smiled at her.

Y/N did not want to jump into conclusions, but she now had an idea how her classmates came up with the rumor about Ivan. She did not feel afraid of his words, rather, she felt a weird atmosphere of protection. “Of course, Ivan, it’s alright.” She cleanly ripped out two pages from her notebook because she knew a single sheet of paper was not enough for taking down notes for that class, handed them to Ivan, and gave him a smile.

Ivan looked at the two sheets of paper and then at Y/N before he thanked her with a very cheerful smile.

 

The next day in a different class where they were also sitting next to each other, Ivan silently shoved two clean sheets of papers at Y/N’s table. She looked at him in confusion, but nevertheless was glad that her crush this time was not a famous fool. She looked back at the paper and noticed a folded paper between the two sheets. She picked it up, and opened it with curiosity.

Y/N almost internally squealed as she read Ivan’s small handwritten message. “Thank you for the paper, Y/N!” She then looked and smiled at him and decided to write a reply on the same paper, which she put on Ivan’s desk when the teacher was not looking.

He seemed surprised to receive the paper back with a reply. “You’re welcome, Ivan.” And he wrote on the paper again.

“Y/N, will you be my friend?”

“Yes!”

And that started their friendship. And secret messages written on papers between Y/N and Ivan kept on going throughout the year. Until Ivan shyly shoved a folded paper on Y/N’s desk with a familiar but different question, but was replied with the same answer.

“Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes!”

And the lovers were among the supply of rumors again.


End file.
